


Starting Fires

by lemonlush



Series: One Last Ride [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass Play, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, This is filthy and I regret nothing but brace yourself, call me Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: He always hated couples' costumes...But maybe dressing up as a fireman won't be so bad. Not when Kagome as a little surprise up her sleeve. Part of the One Last Ride universe. Brace yourself for all the debauchery.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Last Ride [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932142
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: One Last Ride





	Starting Fires

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe, but I sure do love playing with them. The rest is mine.

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome giggled, trying to wriggle out of his hold as he pressed wet kisses up her neck. "I don't want to burn your bacon…"

"It's just bacon," he reasoned, his hands sliding up under her shirt. Or should he say _his_ shirt? Fuck...there wasn't a better sight in the world than his best friend...his best girl... _Kagome_...Wearing _his shirt_ in _their_ kitchen in _their_ house. Now that he had her again, he weren't never letting go of her. "I don't mind eating something else for breakfast."

"You will when your stomach is rumbling later," she blushed, grabbing his hands and pulling them down, his fingers grazing over the lace fabric of her panties. "Behave yourself and go grab a cup of coffee."

"I'd rather grab your—"

"—Coffee!"

She reprimanded, flipping the bacon in the pan. He placed a gentle nip to the side of her neck before moving away from her, a disappointed pout on his lips.

"Fine. But let it be known that I'm doing it under protest," he grumbled, moving to his cabinet to pull out a mug.

"Your protest has been duly noted, Sir," she teased, turning away from the stove to pick up her own cup of coffee. She brought it to her lips, sipping from it as she watched Inuyasha pour himself some. Their life together felt so surreal still. It felt strange to wake up in _their_ house and cook _them_ breakfast.

But it was a good kind of surreal.

The kind where she found herself pinching her arm to make sure it wasn't all some crazy dream. This _was_ their life. And...she loved it.

"Mmm," he moaned, taking a sip from his cup. "As good as ever, Kags," he grinned toothily, and she risked entering his personal space to press another kiss to his lips.

"Glad you like it," she replied, running away from him again when he moved to squeeze her ass. She removed their bacon and eggs from the pan as a text message chimed on both of their phones, and Inuyasha raised a brow in curiosity. She watched him slide his thumb across the screen, before muttering out a low "Huh" as he read the text.

"What is it?" she asked, picking up their plates and placing them onto the island.

"See for yourself," he shrugged, placing the phone down next to her plate. "It's from Sango."

That already piqued her curiosity. Kagome picked up the phone, leaning over the countertop as she read it.

"Hey Guys!" She began aloud. "Miroku and I decided to throw a Halloween party this year. We know it's a bit last minute, but we were hoping you guys could come since you aren't heading back out to California like you thought. Let us know if you can make it! Trying to plan in terms of food. Love you!"

"Love you too," he grinned, and she couldn't stop the shy smile even if she wanted to. She didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing that again from him. The words were like a balm to her _soul_.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked, handing him his phone back as he began digging his fork into his eggs.

"Up to you," he shrugged. He really didn't care either way. He was just glad he didn't have to go out to California with her. Though, to tell the truth, he wouldn't have minded. They could have had a night in...just the two of them...And he was always a fan of nights in with her. But..."We can go. I know you wanna…"

It was true too. He had seen the way her eyes lit up when she was reading that message. The way she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Kagome didn't want to spend the night in. She wanted to spend her first Halloween back in Montana at a party with old friends.

"But...You...Don't?"

He shrugged.

"Don't matter either way. I'm fine going. I'm fine staying home and fucking ya seven ways from Sunday."

"Yash!"

"What! It's tha truth," he replied with a smirk. "And you can't tell me ya don't like the sound of it," he continued, running his tongue over his fangs. The cute little blush he pulled from her was worth it.

"Well...How about a compromise?"

He paused, lifting his brow in curiosity.

"Go on…"

"What if we went to the party...Just for an hour or two...and then afterward we can come home and have sex? Oh! We can even wear couple's costumes again!"

The phrase couples costume made his butt clench so tight he could probably twist off a beer cap with his cheeks.

"I'll agree to go to the party...but _not_ the couple's costume."

"But Yash," she whined, coming around the island to take his hands. "That's part of the fun…"

"No."

"Please?"

_"No."_

"I'll wear something slutty?"

"N—" He began, ready to tell her no again when his brain processed her offer. "Keep talking."

"I'll wear something slutty and sexy?"

"...Uh-huh...And what else?"

"...And you get to take it off of me?"

He almost said yes...but he was a greedy fucker. He was probably gonna take it off of her even if she hadn't offered that.

"Do I get to do more than that?"

"You mean other than wear a matching outfit?"

"I do."

"Well," she began, tilting her head to the side and pursing her lips in thought. "I'm assuming that sex is a given…"

"But you can say it anyway, and make it interesting," he shrugged. If he was going to get roped into this...because he was going to say yes, because he loved her...then he wanted to squeeze as much as he could out of this.

"Ok...If you do it, sex is on the table...and I'll also add you picking the place and position," she decided, causing his eyes to light up.

Place and position huh?

"Well...In that case Darling, you've got yourself a deal!"

Her childlike squeal and the way she giddily clapped her hands, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, made him feel like he made the right decision.

"Now let's talk costumes…"

He groaned, shaking his head and digging his fork into the eggs on his plate.

Then again...Maybe not…

He let her prattle on for a while, running different ideas past him...But he knew that it ultimately wouldn't matter. He was going to give in to whatever she wanted. If she wanted him to go as a hot dog, and she was going to be a bottle of mustard? That was what was going to happen. Wasn't sure how she could make it sexy...but sure. Her call. Prince and Princess? No fighting it. Batman and Catwoman…

It had piqued his interest, but she almost instantly changed her mind. The cowl would be uncomfortable for his ears.

So, she decided on a fireman and a dalmatian. He looked over at her phone when she held up a picture of the costume she had found for him and sighed.

"That's what you want?"

It didn't look too bad. And it looked like he could maybe get away with just wearing the pants. He was going to have to be sneaky about it though...He could do just a t-shirt and those pants.

"Please?" she beseeched, batting her long lashes at him. "It will be so cute! And you'll look so good!"

He tilted his head to the side, and she chewed the inside of his lip as she watched him roll her suggestion around in his head. She _really_ liked the fireman outfit. She thought it would be fun! And he would look good in it too...She could already picture him slowly taking off the jacket to reveal his bare torso...the suspenders holding up his pants hanging limply at the sides as he slowly peeled himself out of—

"—What are you thinking about Kagome?"

She looked up at his face and saw him looking at her, a smirk stretching his lips as he limply held the phone, leaning down across the island.

"N-nothing," she blushed, swiping out to grab the phone from him, but he pulled it away from her at the last second.

"Nu-uh. I can smell it when you're lying…and I can smell it when you're—"

"—NOTHING!"

She insisted, grabbing the phone from him this time, and his grin turned predatory.

"Ain't nothing, or you wouldn't be smelling like that," he countered cheekily before his gaze began to darken. "Ya know...You don't have to keep that bottled up…"

"Inuyasha," she warned as he straightened, running his carefully filed and declawed fingers along the island countertop as he slowly came around to her side.

He was ignoring her, however.

"Kagome," he replied, closing in on her in just a few short strides. "Were you thinking about me in that fireman outfit?"

Sometimes she swore he could read her mind.

"N-no…"

"Liar," he purred, placing his hands onto the granite top on either side of her hips. He had effectively trapped her...and he was looking at her like prey.

It made her swallow because her mouth was suddenly dry. And made her lower abdomen heat. The intensity and desire in his gaze...the slight glint of fang in the morning light…

Fucking hell...She wanted to be his prey. Wanted to be captured and eaten and... _eaten…_

He inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lowly moaned, "Fuck Kags…"

"W-what," she swallowed, and his smirk widened into a fangy grin before his lips crashed into hers.

He tasted of coffee and bacon and she loved it. Loved the way his lips could work hers and turn her into a pile of goo with almost no effort. Loved the passion and raw _need_ she could feel with every tilt of his head...every press of his lips to hers. Every little movement he made sent shockwaves through her system, making her spine tingle and her body ache for more.

He could drive her crazy with just a look as it were. Add in a kiss and she was done for.

A little mewl of pleasure escaped her lips, and Inuyasha's widened back into a cheeky grin as he continued to kiss her. He loved driving her crazy because this woman drove him fucking _insane_. Fuck, she had no idea what she did to him...and when her thoughts started getting the best of her…

He couldn't keep himself away from her. He needed to feel her. Taste her. Hear her moan.

He needed to know that he was the only one who could drive her insane.

He heard her heart race in her chest, and he pulled away from her for a moment to allow her to gasp for air as he trailed his lips over to her earlobe, taking it between his fangs and giving it a little scrape, _just_ the way he knew she liked it.

He was instantly rewarded when her scent spiked, perfuming the air in their kitchen.

"You drive me insane, Kagome…" he rumbled, moving one of the hands-on the edge of the counter away to land innocently on her thigh before moving his lips back to hers. He wanted her to feel him there. Anticipate his touch. And she did. It was driving her fucking crazy. Her body trembled, silently willing him to do more than just touch her thigh. She wanted him to move his hand up. Cup her breast. Pinch her nipple. Kiss her neck…

She needed more than just what he was giving her.

"Yash…Please…" she whimpered, breaking away from him.

He chuckled at the thick need apparent in her breathy voice.

Kissed her senseless, had he?

He decided not to respond. Instead, he grabbed the back of her head, tilting it upwards by a fist full of her thick, wavy, black hair so that he could kiss her more deeply. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hand slowly inched upwards.

He felt her chest tremble against his in response and she felt her nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt. Each ghost-like graze of the fabric against them made her whimper, and her hands fisted the fabric of his shirt at the small of his back.

Inuyasha backed away from her again for a moment, allowing her to breathe before moving his hands up her abdomen. His fingers skimmed across her ribs, making her body burn. She needed more than his teasing touch, but if she rushed him…

He was just going to go slower.

Ass.

Inuyasha pulled slightly away to nibble at her bottom lip. He loved scraping his fangs across her skin. Feeling her shiver in excitement and anticipation. She wanted more. He ran his fangs across her jawline, drawing her lobe between them, just the way she liked it. Her breath hitched, and his smirk widened as her hand cupped the back of his neck. She didn't want him to move from that spot.

His tongue darted out to tease the skin behind her ear, and he felt her fingers on the back of his neck flex. Her head rolled to the side in response, allowing him better access, and he inched his hand up just a little more.

"Yash," she breathed, trying to control her body's reactions so he would give her what she wanted...but it didn't matter. She knew better. He would pull them from her one way or another.

"Kags," he replied, his hot breath ghosting over the damp skin behind her ear, making her shiver as his blunted fingertips grazed the underside of her breast. It made delicious tingles of desire shoot down her body and settle in her lower abdomen. His hand was so fucking hot…

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him to _touch her_ , and this wasn't going to satisfy her.

"Yash, please…"

She could feel his lips quirk into a smirk, and she hated herself a little for drawing that side of him out. His ego. He was going to be so cocky after this…

But if it sped his teasing up a little…

Her head fell back onto her shoulders as his hand cupped her breast. He didn't do anything else. He just held it there - he didn't stroke her or gently squeeze it the way she wanted him to. He simply cupped it...but it didn't matter. It still made the blood coursing through her veins thrum...and the way he was teasing her by giving her little pieces of what she _really_ wanted…

It was still enough to make her whimper and beg him for more.

He didn't reply verbally, however. He moved his lips away from behind her ear to trail them down her neck. His tongue darted out from between his lips, tasting the slight saltiness from her skin as he went until he was met with the cotton collar of her t-shirt.

It fit her like an oversized dress. It was just baggy enough...just long enough to barely cover her ass cheeks…

He wanted her to sleep in his shirts from now on because she was sexy as hell in them.

And because it was easy to push the collar to the side. Trace her clavicle with his tongue. Make her bite her lower lip in need as she arched her back, pressing her chest further into his hand. FUCK! Yeah. She needed to wear them more often...because she was driving him crazy in it. And he was doing the same to her. She wanted him to touch her more...and he would.

Soon.

He scraped his fangs along her skin, before moving them over the fabric of the shirt. It bunched and released from the tension the point his fang created as he lowered his head, inching it over the swell of her breast.

"Yash…"

His chin brushed against her nipple and he paused, running the tip of his nose against her almost _overly_ sensitive skin instead.

He paused, exhaling deeply as she let out her own shuddering breath, and glanced up into her eyes.

He wanted to hold those beautiful blue eyes of hers as he lowered his lips over her nipple. Wanted to watch her as he tugged on it once over the fabric of her shirt. Just the once before he did it again with his teeth, and she squirmed against him, her thighs clenching together.

He was killing her.

Driving her positively insane as her eyes pinched shut.

He had built up so much anticipation in her body that even just this was driving her mad.

She arched her chest again when he released her nipple, and it brushed against lax, slightly parted lips. He lowered them back down to her chest to appease her, this time running his tongue over the tip of her nipple, flicking it. Feeling the roughness of the cotton against the softness of her breast.

"Yash," she mewled, her eyes pinching shut as she scraped her nails up his back.

He loved it when she said his name like that. Thick and rough and full of need.

He circled her nipple with his tongue a few more times, making her pull him closer as she chewed on her bottom lip. His desire to tease her was beginning to wane, giving way to his desire to bend her over the island and fuck her...She was making it so hard to resist.

And he was making her beg him for it though. Every touch made her body quiver. Her skin tremble. She was hot - her core aching. She needed him to do more than just touch her like this. She needed him to touch her directly. Fill her and stretch her as he slipped inside her body, just the way she liked it.

She almost sighed in relief when he pulled away, just enough to remove her shirt, exposing her breasts to the cool room. There was a chill in the air despite the heater. The kind of chill that came with fall - the cold seeping in through the windows and cracks in the door.

Her pert breasts could feel that chill acutely. Especially when he took her nipples one by one into his mouth and laved them with his tongue. They puckered and hardened, and when he blew on them, she cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Inuyasha moved his lips lower once he had his fill - his pants were straining from his erection. The pressure was an excellent reminder that _he_ needed more...and that he still had more to do before he could satisfy himself. He left her breasts with a final kiss upon their tips and a rough nip to their undersides before he began lowering himself.

He trailed burning kisses down her body that sent more jolts of delicious electricity to her core, winding the coil just a little bit tighter. He swirled his tongue around her navel, and she grew impatient, placing her hands onto his shoulders and pushing him the rest of the way down until he was eye level with his final destination.

"Impatient?"

"You have no _fucking_ idea, Yash…" she rasped. Her voice no longer sounded like hers. It was wanton and rough and he fucking _loved_ it. She swallowed hard to try and find some control over herself again, watching his eyes darken further at the action.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint then," he mused, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her panties.

She was kicking them off her ankles in seconds, wrapping her thighs around his head before he could decide to tease her more. She braced her arms on the island behind her as his tongue darted out, lightly brushing against her folds.

She should have known better.

The man would never stop teasing her.

If she didn't need to support herself to remain upright, she would have grabbed his hair and smashed him into her folds to make him get down to business...but she couldn't. If she let go she was worried she was going to fall, and he must have sensed that. He pulled away from her, reaching up to encourage her to lie down on the granite before hoisting her legs back around his shoulders. He spread her open and dove in, swirling his tongue around her in every way he had come to know she loved. Years of doing this from their youth mixed with his knowledge of other women...and it left her breathless and gasping his name as her fingers dove into his hair.

When his lips and tongue found her clit, her back arched off of the counter as she gasped in relief as well as frustration. He was easing one ache, only to replace it with another as pleasure built within her. It made her toes curl and her hands reach for her breasts.

"Yash," she begged, and he slipped a finger inside her. Then another. He curled them upwards and her thighs clenched around his head, her teeth gnashing at her bottom lip as she tried to contain her gasps and moans...Tried to muffle cries of his name.

He pulled away to look up her body, taking in the flush of her skin. The trembling in her abdomen. The way her face was completely screwed up in pleasure.

"Let it out, Kags," he urged, rubbing his thumb around her clit as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. "Don't hold it back. Tell me how much you love it, Sweetheart. It's ok," he urged, thrusting his hand a bit harder into her, and that seemed to be all the encouragement she needed.

His words sent her over the edge as she screamed his name.

Her world went white as lights exploded behind her eyes...and she hadn't even caught her breath before he was turning her over on the island. She didn't even realize that he was still down there, lapping up the evidence of her release...and it took her a second to realize that his tongue was still moving upwards, towards her—

"—Inuyasha!" She yelped in surprise when she felt him part her ass cheeks and dip his tongue between them.

He immediately pulled back.

"S-should...I stop?"

She paused, thinking about it for a moment. It was so abnormal of him...they had never done something like that before...she had never done something like that before either…

All of her encounters had always been with the front entrance, so to speak. She didn't know how she felt about anyone doing anything to the back one.

But this was Inuyasha. He'd stop in a second if she asked him to. And...she was...maybe a little curious?

"N-no anal this time," she decided. She wanted to work up to that. "But y-you can do o-other things…"

She couldn't see his smirk, but she knew he was. She could practically feel it, and she knew she heard it when he replied in acknowledgment of her request. Then his tongue was down there again. Lapping and exploring...and it...actually…wasn't bad…

He must have grown tired of just doing that, however, and soon she heard fabric rustling as he undressed, shedding his shirt and pants so he could line the head of his cock up with her entrance. When he pushed himself inside, she sighed in relief.

She would never get tired of the feeling of him filling her so completely...and he felt the same way. The feel of her tight, hot, wet pussy clamping down around his cock was the best feeling in the world.

Other than the feeling of her telling him she loved him.

But that weren't a physical feeling, now was it?

He gave them both a second to just enjoy the feeling of his cock seated deep within her before he started to slowly move his hips. Fucking hell she was so wet and tight...So fucking perfect…

It wasn't long before he gave in to his desire to start slamming his cock into her, leaving them both panting as her cries of pleasure reverberated off of the walls. He watched as each thrust made her ass cheeks jiggle. Every movement encouraged them to sway delightfully as he took her from behind...and...No one knew what came over him…

He released one of her hips to gently smooth his hand over her ass cheek. He felt her flesh swaying aggressively in his palm, and then…

He slapped it. Not too hard. It was barely more than a light tap.

Still.

He held his breath, waiting for her to yell at him. Tell him to stop.

It never came.

So he did it again, and this time...she moaned.

That was an excellent sign...and so the next time, he added a little more force to it as he continued to piston his hips into hers, driving his cock a little harder into her.

She gasped, his name spilling from her lips in a jumbled mess.

So his dear, sweet, innocent Kagome liked a little pain with her pleasure? It shouldn't have been totally surprising. She loved his fangs. Wasn't scared of him or his touch.

So he'd give her another taste.

His hand smoothed over her other ass cheek before giving it a much firmer swat.

"Yes!"

He grinned wolfishly, his fang glinting out the corner of his mouth as he continued to slap her and watch her pinkening flesh jiggle while he fucked her from behind. Her hand reached out to grab the sides of the island to try and steady herself as her cheek pressed into the cold granite counter. He ran his hand up and down her spine, making her shiver in delight as his fingers danced over the ridges of her smooth back.

When he was done, he grabbed her hair in his fist and lifted her so he could kiss her neck. Her back arched and her nipples grazed against the cold stone counter, making her release a keening whimper. It made him feel a masculine pride to know that he could affect her this way. Drive her this mad. He licked his way up her neck until his lips grazed her ear.

"Do you like this, _Ka-go-me_?" he demanded in a heated whisper that made her blood boil with desire. He slowed his hips down just enough so that he could punctuate each syllable of her name with a well-timed thrust that had her gasping with each one.

"Yes," she mewled as he nipped her lobe.

"You want it hard?"

"Yes."

"Fast?"

"Yes!"

"Rough?"

_"Fuck yes Yash!"_

He pulled back on her hair, making her rise further off the counter so he could grab her breasts and toy with them, tweaking her nipples until she couldn't stop begging him for more. It felt like every nerve in her body was alive and on fire, and he wasn't helping her put it out. He was only exacerbating it. Feeding the flames and making her somehow crave more, and an end to her torture all at the same time.

He roughly pushed her shoulders down, pushing her face into the counter for a moment and making her gasp as he continued to pound into her with wild abandon. He'd never been this rough before! A little rough, but this…

This was on a whole new level. She had no idea what had overcome him, but…

She _liked it_.

There was a little air of danger to what he was doing to her. Not knowing how far he was going to take this.

And yet she trusted him completely.

Because he was _Inuyasha_ , and she knew what she meant to him.

He'd never take it to the point of real concern.

And indeed, he didn't. He ran his hand back down her spine, following the line in her back to the crest of her ass cheeks...and she gasped when he spread them, dipping his fingers down to press her asshole.

He didn't penetrate her. She had asked him not to before...and yet...She could still feel his fingers prodding and feeling and exploring her there.

And it felt _interesting_. _Good_ interesting.

And she wanted to tell him to do more to her. Wanted to ask him to give her more than the little taste he was giving her...but her mind was too fuzzy. Too hazy with passion and need to focus on verbalizing a request.

So she didn't. She let the words die in her throat and instead let herself enjoy the feelings she could. His cock. His fingers. She let him drive her crazier and crazier until he drove her over the edge, and she cried out as her release took her. She was vaguely aware of his doing the same. Of his cum spilling into her, coating her walls. Of her name spilling from his lips as he roared his release.

She was too tired to be certain. She was a satiated, weak, limp mess.

She felt Inuyasha pull out of her, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck before he picked her up and fell to the ground in his arms.

"Fuck," she panted, weakly raising a hand to push her damp bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed, his head rolling back onto his shoulders. His limbs felt like jelly. His lungs burned for air. His whole body was begging for a nap. "Good?" he panted, wanting a little reassurance.

"Very," she murmured, curling further into him. "Didn't know you could go that hard."

"Didn't think you'd let me. Didn't want to hurt you."

"I might not be Kagura...but I can take it."

"Mmm...I'll say," he agreed. He didn't really like talking about his ex after he had just had sex with the love of his life though. "Really though, I didn't go too far?"

"You didn't," she comforted. "I kinda liked the butt stuff...You'll have to do that again from time to time," she encouraged, weakly pulling herself out of his arms to stand. "Why don't you come for a shower? I think we could use it after that performance."

He just smirked and allowed her to lead the way.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom, looking down at the crazy purchase she had decided to make on a whim. She still didn't know what had gotten into Inuyasha after they picked out their Halloween costumes, but he had decided that it was the time to step up the kink in their relationship.

And…

She had _liked_ it.

That had gotten her thinking. If she'd like him licking and massaging... _that_...would she like other things too? She had already been thinking or asking him to do something when he was back there...

So, some late night shopping and a few glasses of wine had turned into some _interesting_ splurge purchases.

Dalmatian onesie pajamas? Check.

Sexy spotted lingerie? Check.

Buttplug with a furry tail on it?

…Apparently, check...

What had she been thinking?!

Right. She _hadn't_ been. Because no sane person would buy a butt plug so they could cut a hole in the bottom of their onesie to let it stick out...and...then...wear it to a Halloween party for the world to see.

That would be…

Stupid.

Crazy.

...Hot as fuck…

Kagome sighed again, worrying her lip as she looked down at the butt plug, and a knock came from the other side of the bathroom door.

_"Kags...You ok in there? Do ya need help with anything?"_

...Putting the damn thing in?

But then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? And that was part of the fun of this. The onesie went _over_ the lingerie so that when it came off…

_BAM._

Sex kitten.

...Or sex dalmation?

Nah. Didn't have the same ring to it. And she wanted to drive him fucking _insane_ in more ways than one. She had promised him sexy and slutty, and he was going to get it...But...Once they were home. And alone. And she could yell at him to not ruin her underwear in private when he ripped it off of her and fucked her ten ways from Sunday.

She clenched her thighs at the thought.

"No Honey! Just getting ready...Are you dressed?"

_"Just waiting for you. Are ya sure I can't come in and help you get ready?"_

"If you do that, we will never get to the party!"

_"...And that would be bad?"_

She rolled her eyes, picking up the bottle of lube.

"Yes Inuyasha, that would be bad," she called back, opening it and pouring some onto her fingers. She took a deep breath and bent over, thinking of England and closing her eyes as she reached around to massage it into her puckered hole - her fingers probing and rubbing it around.

_"Well if you need anything, just holler!"_

"You got it, Babe!"

She grabbed the plug off of the counter and took a deep breath. It was now or never…

Kagome heard footsteps receding on the other side of the door and assumed he was plopping into bed. And indeed that was exactly what he was doing. He had checked. He had offered help. He had tested her mood.

Said mood? Testy.

He picked up the remote, deciding that Netflix was his safest bet for staying out of trouble right now.

As he turned on the TV, all Inuyasha heard from the other side of the door was a loud, "MOTHER FUCKER!"

He knew he said that she should holler if she needed him...but...Perhaps some things were best left alone...

* * *

The ride to Sango and Miroku's place was...to say the least...Interesting.

She could now say with certainty that there were well over 500 bumps in the road to their house. How did she know that? Because she could feel them.

_Distinctly._

... _Pleasurably_.

Every bump in the road jostled her _just so_ to make the plug rub up against... _something_ inside her that was driving her crazy. And he could smell it too. He kept shooting her looks as they drove, finally asking her what the fuck was going on with her because she was making him go insane.

"Kags, what the hell are you even thinking about right now?"

"How much I'd like you to _put out my fire_?" she teased, and his eyes darkened as hers roamed up his body. God, she had never known that she was as into firemen as she was. Could she deny that they were hot? No. Because they were. But there was something about _Inuyasha_ dressed as one that wasn't helping with the current flood in her panties.

He was wearing a pair of those firefighter pants with suspenders that wrapped over a t-shirt that was _almost_ too tight. Almost. She had bought his size but...Apparently, they ran a bit small. Not that she was complaining. She liked the way the navy looked against him, and the little seal drew her eyes to his pectorals...not that they needed any encouragement. She was going to make him wear it more often. The whole look. She had tried to get him to wear the jacket too, but…that had been a bit of a bust.

And as she sat there, giving him that once over, he crossed his arms over his chest, his nose twitching as the smell of her arousal perfuming the car and made him want to turn them around and say to hell with the party. He already hadn't been thrilled at the thought of coming.

Add on the fact that Kagome's sexy costume wasn't...exactly...Well…

Look.

She had said sexy and slutty and this onesie was neither. Yeah, on the one hand, he liked that she wasn't showing everything off to the guys in there - namely Miroku - but on the other hand…

Fuck, on the other hand, he was kinda looking forward to seeing how she could make a dalmatian sexy. And this onesie was a bit of a letdown. Not that he didn't mind the tail…

The tail was fun. Cute.

He'd probably tug on it a few times throughout the evening just because.

"I think you're trying to drive me crazy Kags…"

"You have no idea, Yash," she winked, hopping out of the car, a tray of cookies in hand. The movement only made her smell more potent as the fabric rustled, and she looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk as she started walking towards the door.

"Coming?"

"Not yet," he grumbled, following after her and readjusting his pants along the way. Her scent was turning _him_ on, and he really didn't want to walk into his party with an apparent semi. He was sure Kouga was there, and he didn't want to deal with his teasing.

It was going to be a hell of a night.

He just wanted to know what the hell was going on in that head of hers. What the hell had she been thinking about...and better yet... _Why?_

He sighed, walking into Sango and Miroku's house after her, watching as she waved down their friends and rushed forward to give Sango the tray of cookies.

She had spent way too much time on them, in his opinion. Her words, frankly. She was writing an article for the magazine about Halloween treats though, and she had deemed these ones as good enough to bring here. The rest had slowly found their way into his stomach.

"Kagome, these are freaking _adorable!_ You turned the chocolate chips into spiders?!"

"Just a toothpick and a little melted chocolate - nothing too fancy!"

"Don't let her get away with dismissing them like that Sango - you don't know how hard she worked on 'em."

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and she lightly swatted his chest, blushing sweetly. He just raised his brow and grabbed a hold of the tail in her onesie, giving it a light tug.

And holy _fuck_ did that feel good! It was completely unexpected, and it made her knees slightly weak. She was already a little on edge from the bumpy car ride. Him casually tugging on her tail...also known as her butt plug…

Yeah.

 _Fuck_.

She was lucky she had been able to keep her mouth relatively shut for that and not draw attention to herself. Other than the attention Inuyasha was giving her now...

He was _not_ expecting a spike in her arousal from that, or the light yelp that parted her lips, and he shot her a questioning look.

What the _hell_ was going on with her tonight?

He leaned down to kiss the side of her face, just above her ear, and whispered, "Are you ok Kags? You're not acting like yourself tonight…"

"Fine! I'm fine," she squeaked, trying to reassure him...but it only made him more suspicious.

And they both knew it.

"Ok…" he breathed out, kissing the side of her face again while Sango just gushed over them.

"I really _am_ so happy you two were able to work things out, you know. You always made the sweetest couple."

"T-thanks Sango," Kagome blushed, trying to keep an eye on his hands. She didn't want Inuyasha getting any ideas...and she knew he was. "And it honestly was no trouble at all. I was basically getting paid to bake for this," she waved dismissively as Inuyasha was summoned over to help Miroku with the drinks.

With him gone, she was finally able to start cooling her engines a little. And they were in desperate need of being cooled. She was already dying a little and they still had at least another hour to two hours here. And she couldn't even take it out, because it would be noticeable that it was missing...and then she would have a hole in the bottom of her onesie!

This was going to be her big Halloween mistake, wasn't it?

Trying to do something fun and frisky for them...go out and enjoy themselves before he just _tore_ into her…Oh god...the thought of him lapping at her clit...licking it...rubbing it with the pads of his trimmed fingers before parting her legs and thrusting his cock into her…

_Fuck!_

She was going to die tonight, she was sure of it.

If it wasn't from him accidentally playing with her butt plug, it was going to be from the sheer anticipation building inside her.

She needed to find her zen again before he caught on. Again.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. As soon as he was back with her, he kept his hands on her all night in some way. Her shoulders. The small of her back. Her thigh when they sat on the couch together...

Even through the thick material of the onesie, she could feel the heat of his skin on hers. And that just made her think about that same skin in other places...And…

They all _knew it_ too.

The demons there kept shooting her questioning looks, and Kouga…

He kept smirking at them.

Because he _knew_.

There was no hiding the fact that she was turned on to the point of no return, and that was only driving Inuyasha crazy.

"Quit it," he murmured against her ear, his lips gently brushing against the skin behind it. "Fuck Kags, you're driving me insane and it ain't fair. Just think about something else, ok? It's like ya have a giant neon sign above your head flashing "fuck me" to every demon here right now!"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, and he sighed in frustration. This night was pure hell. He couldn't keep a conversation going to save his life because Kagome was off her rocker tonight. What the _fuck_ was going on with her! She was never like this!

He hadn't even touched her inappropriately! He had kept his hands in relatively neutral places all night.

"Just, stop it, ok?" he pleaded, grabbing her tail and giving it another firm tug.

She practically mewled, and her scent exploded around them.

What the fuck?

This wasn't the first time this had happened tonight when he grabbed her tail...and if he had been suspicious before...He was more than a little curious now.

Inuyasha eyed her carefully as her scent became a bit more panicked, and firmly tugged on her tail again.

Their eyes both widened at the same time.

Because at that moment, they both knew that _he_ knew.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, is your tail... _attached_ to your onesie?" he whispered quietly.

"Y-yes?"

"Liar."

Her face turned bright red as she sputtered trying to distract him again by offering to get him more beer, but he wasn't having it. He knew. And he wasn't gonna let her get away with it now.

He tugged on her tail again, and she chewed on her lip as he smirked.

"Kagome...In front of all these people…" he murmured, tugging at it again. "You're such a naughty girl aren't you?"

He emphasized his words with another tug, and she went weak at the knees. Inuyasha pushed away from the back of the couch, keeping her tail in his hands and leading her to the tub of ice and beers.

"Come on, _puppy_ ," he smirked at her, giving it another tug. "You're looking thirsty...We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Inuyasha," she blushed. "You can let go," she tried, placing a hand over his and his smirk turned predatory.

"I don't think I can, Kags…" he replied, because it was clear now. This was what she had been after all along. She wouldn't have worn this as a butt plug if she hadn't wanted people to know. She wanted them to smell her getting turned on. Wanted them to know that she needed him. Wanted to make this the best fucking Halloween of his whole goddamn life.

He gave her tail a smaller tug, encouraging her to speed it up, and she bit her lip.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" she replied, biting her lip again when this time he gave it a _very_ pointed tug.

"Not yet ya ain't...I'll fix that soon for you though, _puppy_ …" he practically purred, sending a shiver down her spine. "Why don't I get ya a beer, Spot? Might help you quench that thirst of yours…"

"I can get it myse—EPP!" she squeaked when he tugged on her tail as he bent down, fishing his hand into the ice-cold water bath to find a beer.

"I'm sure ya can, Darling, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get it for my girl?"

"A less suspicious one," she grumbled as he stood back up, opening the beer and handing it to her.

He looked far too smug for his own good.

"Really now Kags," he replied calmly as she took it from him, and he brushed her hair away from her ear, leaning in. He breathed in her scent. The smell of her arousal. Her need, and he let out a deep groan, trying to give her a little taste of what she was doing to him. He captured her fleshy lobe between his fangs, lightly scraping them against it before whispering thickly, "I'm not the one who decided to put a butt plug in their ass before coming to this party…"

"I...No...How…"

He gave it a _very_ firm tug, and she jumped, beer spilling out of the can and getting onto the sleeve of her onesie.

"Oh dear...Seems my puppy had a little accident...I should be a good master and clean her up…"

"Wait—"

He weren't waiting for shit.

He was done with this. All of this. She got him to the party. He had played nicely all night. Attempted small talk. Wore the damn costume.

She was the one tempting him, and he was done.

He grabbed her tail again and led her towards the bathroom, and Kagome was practically jogging to keep up with him.

"Inuyasha, I can clean myself up on my own…"

"I'm sure ya can," he replied, turning to look at her. His eyes were dark and smoldering pools of molten amber. It made her spine tingle and the well-stoked ache between her legs throb.

He pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them, turning around to slowly run his eyes up and down her body.

"Onesie. Take it off now. If you want something to wear out of here."

"You don't want to wait until we get home?" she asked nervously, licking her lips as he began removing the suspenders from his shoulders.

"Kagome, you've been toying with me all night, and smelling fucking _delicious_. I ain't waiting for shit. Unless you really don't want this...and then...Yeah. I'll wait till we get home, but we're leaving _right_ the fuck now, 'cause I ain't waiting longer than I need ta to have your thighs wrapped around my head."

Fuck…

She was nervous...but…

"We have to be quiet…"

He smirked in reply, removing his shirt.

"I'm not the screamer."

_"Inuyasha…"_

"Onesie. _Now,"_ he replied, his fingers already working on the fly on his pants. "Ain't asking again, Kags…"

She knew he wouldn't too. It wasn't an idle threat. Her fingers quickly pulled down the zipper of her onesie, and she sighed in slight disappointment. There went her big Halloween surprise…

"Holy fuck Kags…" His voice was thick and rough like gravel. It almost didn't sound like his at all, and it surprised him a little. She had promised a sexy, slutty costume.

He just hadn't been expecting it to be _under_ her onesie. She had really gone all out. There was a hot pink collar around her neck that he had clearly missed before, with a golden tag attached to it. What she wore below the neck though...God...It could best be described as a string bikini with dalmatian spots on it. Had he mentioned how much he fucking _loved_ her in string bikinis? Because he did.

Fuck him…

Well.

Her.

"Trick or treat?" she murmured, stepping out of the discarded cloth.

"Both. Definitely both," he replied, hooking his thumbs into her panties. He roughly pushed them down her smooth, toned legs and she reprimanded him.

"Be gentle! I want to wear that pair again!"

"You yell at me every time about this…"

"If I didn't, then I might not be able to use them ever again!"

...She had a point. And they both knew it. He could be a little aggressive at times...but...Well fuck, could ya blame him? She was perfect, and he was horny, and sometimes removing panties the old fashioned way just took too much time.

"You're sure about this though," she asked one more time...just wanting to hear it one more time for her own peace of mind.

"Positive. You said I could take this off ya, remember? And I got to pick the place I took it off ya…And the position..."

He had a point there...And that was enough for her. If he was sure, she was sure.

He pushed his unbuttoned pants and boxers down to his ankles to relieve some of the pressure his cock felt and watched with a certain amount of satisfaction when her eyes were drawn to it. There was just something about knowing that even after all this time, she was still sexually attracted to him. He loved it when she did little things like that. Showed little displays of desire. Like just now. The way her eyes trailed up and down his (essentially) nude form.

That left him feeling good about himself. And about them.

And he was going to make sure he did the same for her.

She squeaked when he picked her up, completely surprised by the action, and shivering when her bare ass touched the sink's counter. That was brisk! It was like a jolt to her system! Add in the feeling of the counter encouraging the butt plug to be pushed further into her ass an—OH MY GOD!

Inuyasha had parted her legs and before she could even adjust to the chill - or the deeper penetration of the butt plug rubbing her insides, and knelt between her legs. He was treating her pussy like an all you can eat buffet within seconds.

_FUCK!_

She bit her lip, her thighs squeezing around his head. He was _so_ good at this. And she was a little surprised that he didn't even bother with the foreplay, but at the same time...They were in a bathroom. At their friend's house. During the middle of a raging Halloween party.

If she wanted someone to fondle her tits, she was gonna have to do it herself.

So that's exactly what she did. As his tongue lapped up and down her slit, drinking in everything that had been pouring from her core in response to the butt plug, she pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts. The chilled air ghosted over her heated skin, making her nipples pucker as she bit the inside of her lip.

He was getting more aggressive down there. He wasn't going to give her a chance to breathe or do anything other than hang on for the fucking ride of her life. She pinched her nipples, sending burning rods of electricity to her core as her head rolled back.

Oh god…

He had found her clit...Not that he had ever needed any help locating it. She just wasn't anticipating the sudden onslaught. His tongue circled her hardening nub, flicking it when he felt so inclined, and it was driving her crazy. The ache between her legs was getting worse. It was intensifying. Making it hard to see the room around her. She could hardly focus on anything other than the pleasure building in her belly, the clench of her ass around the plug, and the man between her legs.

He sucked her clit between his lips, and her thighs trembled around his head. Inuyasha pulled back, giving her a wicked grin as he looked up at her visage. She was flushed and panting, and he hadn't even made her cum yet.

"God, you're so sexy Kags," he rumbled, pressing a kiss to her lower abdomen, just above her quivering pussy. "I could eat you out every day…"

She was about to ask him why he had stopped then when his head disappeared between her thighs again, and all logic seemed to fly out the window. He carefully scraped his fangs across her hypersensitive flesh, making her shiver in delight and need.

He glanced back up at her and let out an appreciative moan when he watched her cup her breasts, molding them in her palms and feeling their weight instead of simply pinching her nipples. It was driving him wild, and he returned to her snatch with a renewed vigor.

He was determined to make her cum so hard she _couldn't_ stay quiet. All of the demons already knew she was horny as hell. They were probably wondering what had taken him this long to just pull her into the bathroom and satisfy his woman. He was determined to show them all that he had no issue doing that.

So he suckled. He licked. He scraped his fangs. He moaned against her...and then...he took his fingers tipped with carefully trimmed and filed nails...and began gently prodding her sopping folds.

She pitched forward as he slid a finger inside her, grabbing his shoulders as she tried to stay upright. That was fine. She could do whatever she needed to do to ride this out with him. He was sure it was gonna be a hell of a ride. For them both. When he slid that finger inside her, he could feel her increased tightness from the butt plug pressing against the thin membrane inside her. He watched as her hips jerked forward before pulsing, almost as if she were trying to push his finger deeper inside her snatch...and drive the butt plug deeper into her ass.

He started moving his finger slowly. A complete contradiction to everything his lips were doing. Then, he began to increase his speed. He felt her nails lightly dig into his shoulders, and he smirked against her pussy lips. When he curled his finger, that's when she could no longer contain her mewls. Gasps for air and the most delicious, indescribable sounds began parting her lips, her breathing hitching with nearly every thrust of his fingers. He curled them upwards, and her grip of his shoulders tightened.

Added a second, and her nails dug deep crescents into his flesh.

She was gnawing at her lip, doing everything she could to keep the noises inside her. Her hip movements began to increase in speed, rubbing the plug and making her whimpering harder to control. Her thighs were clenching tighter, making it harder to look at her, but...dammit...he wanted to _see_ what he was doing to her! And he would! He watched in satisfaction as her abdomen trembled and her breasts jerked against the sides of her bra with the force of his every thrust.

Kagome jumped when she felt him place a hand on her thigh, not expecting the sudden touch. She was in a world of pure, unadulterated bliss right now. His hand startled her enough to bring her back to reality a little, despite his salacious ministrations. She could hear the dulled, muffled music from the party raging on the other side of the door. Her shaky breathing and soft mewls mixed in with it. She just prayed the music was loud enough to drown out her sounds of pleasure.

He was right.

Between the two of them, she was the screamer…and she was trying _so hard_ to not scream! But when he did those things to her...God...It was nearly impossible!

He pulled away from her to look her in the eye as he deliberately slowed his pace, wanting to torment her a little before slamming his fingers back into her dripping cunt. Her resulting moan echoed off the walls around them.

"Quiet Kagome...You don't want to get caught…"

She bit her lip again and nodded, pinching her eyes shut and he returned his lips to the junction of her thighs, curing the fingers pumping in and out of her drenched pussy upwards. Kagome shuddered as he moved the hand on her thigh upwards, causing goosebumps to break out along her skin. The bathroom was cold, but his hand was hot...and the sensations were doing things to her. It was making her body react in all different ways...And she liked it. He continued moving his hand until he was cupping her breast and pinching her nipple. It shot hot bolts of electricity to her core, making it harder and harder to keep quiet, especially as he gave her nipple a particularly firm pinch. She leaned forward, biting his shoulder and scraping her teeth along his back to try and control herself.

It was driving him fucking _insane_.

He couldn't take much more of this. His cock was straining - begging him for release, and _fuck._ He was already beginning to leak a little precum in excitement. He hoped he didn't get any on the floor. He wanted every last drop to go into the sweet cunt he was fingering.

He needed to try and calm down a little. He was gonna get his...but after she got hers.

Yeah, he wanted to plow into her - had all _fucking_ evening because of that damn butt plug - but he was still gonna be a gentleman first. Even if this wasn't the best place to do it, he was gonna make _sure_ she was a sated, loose mess before he plunged his cock into her. He didn't want to hurt her when he fucked her, because right now...She was fucking _tight_ as _fuck_ around his fingers from that plug.

And he was just lucky he could feel her walls quivering.

She was close.

He could feel it.

And so could she.

Her nails began scraping his back up and down as she tried to desperately stave off her orgasm. She wanted it, but she wanted the feeling to last. It had never felt anything like this before! There was an extra layer of thrill added to the sex tonight.

No matter how hard she tried though...no matter what she thought about...There was no stopping the wave upon waves of pleasure that crashed into her, making her bite down on Inuyasha so hard she drew blood. Not that either of them noticed at the time, and not that he minded. He was too busy making her cum, and she was too busy riding out the waves of her orgasm to notice her juices squirting out over his face. Her whole world exploded, lights bursting behind her eyes…

She swore she even lost her hearing for a second.

 _Damn_.

Inuyasha had not been playing tonight, that was for sure.

She felt him continue to pump his fingers in and out of her, giving her clit one final lick before pulling away from her with a smug smile on his face. She ran her hands down her face, her chest heaving as she tried to make her world stop spinning as she panted. She was a listless lump, and she definitely needed a moment.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood up, licking her spilled juices off of his fingers and arms. He moaned lowly at the taste of her on his skin, and it made her lids lower until she was watching him through hooded eyes.

"Fuck Kags," he murmured, still lapping at his arm. "Trick or treat indeed."

The jerking and twisting of the doorknob drew their attention away from each other and back to the door, reminding them that there was still a very real party going on outside.

"We should move on to the next course," Kagome prompted, and he leaned down to kiss her again. He loved the taste of her mouth after enjoying the taste of a very _different_ set of lips. Both were equally delicious...for very different reasons. He loved tangling his tongue with hers. Making her grasp his arms as she tried to hold onto reality.

This was what he _lived_ for.

When he pulled away, leaving her weak and gasping, the glint of her gold dog tag caught his eye, and he found himself absently turning it over in his fingers.

"'If found, return to Daddy,' huh?"

Her sweet blush was a total contradiction to the hunger in her eyes and the smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't want to get separated from my 'Master', would I?"

He growled lowly in response and encouraged her to hop off of the counter and onto wobbly legs. He quickly turned her around, making her present him with her ass.

An ass that proudly displayed her butt plug still slightly trembling from the aftershocks of her clenching muscles.

"No. You wouldn't," he agreed, slowly stroking her ass cheeks, silently warning her of what was to come. He gave her left one a pinch before slapping it, a knock coming from the door. "Just a minute," he called out, not caring if the other person pissed themselves or not. There was a woods outback. Sango and Miroku had another bathroom. This one was _his_ now.

"Yash," Kagome prodded nervously.

"Don't worry about them, _puppy_. Focus on pleasing your _Master_."

He smoothed his hand down her ass cheek again before giving it another firm swat, the sound of his flesh against hers ringing in the mostly quiet bathroom. It made her tail bounce, her plug slide in further, and his cock twitch. _Fuck_ she was so fucking sexy...and her soft mewls of pleasure were everything. It made him want to do it again...and so he did. He repeated the action on her other ass cheek and continued until they were both a nice pink color and she was panting - wiggling with every swat, and begging him for more.

"Yash," Kagome beseeched, and he grabbed her tail, giving it a gentle but firm tug. It only slid out slightly - just enough for him to guess that it was a silver plug - and he watched as she shivered when her inner muscles sucked it back in. Her ass was so greedy.

"Kagome," he replied, his voice nothing more than dripping sex. It made her knees weak and she found herself putting all of her weight onto her arms and abdomen to keep her ass in the air.

"Please…" she begged, and he gave her butt plug another tug, prompting her to arch her back and release a harsh "Ah!". She sighed in relief when she felt the head of his cock rub against her pussy lips, and she nibbled her lip, bracing herself for him to thrust in.

Only it never came.

"Please what?" he prodded, firmly pressing a hand to her ass cheek to keep her hips in place. It was still a nice, delicious pink, and he couldn't keep himself from giving it another - much softer - swat.

"Please…" she begged again, her words coming out in a needy whine.

"Please. What?" he repeated punctuating each word with a gentle slap, and she caught onto his game. He wanted to hear her say it. Spell it out. Beg him for his dick.

"Please fuck me! I want to feel you inside me!"

"That's my good girl," he purred, slowly sliding inside her, and he swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_Fuck!_

A night of smelling her arousal...being desperate to sink his dick into her pussy...It was like pushing his cock into a little piece of nirvana.

"Goddamnit Kags...You're so wet and hot…so much tighter than normal..." he groaned, just wanting to enjoy the sensation for a moment. The feel of her twitching walls around his dick was heaven, and no one would ever be able to convince him of anything else to the contrary.

He ran his hands across her ass again before he retracted his hips and thrust them forwards just once, and she shuddered. God his dick felt amazing tonight. Maybe it was because someone else had just tried the doorknob. Maybe it was because the butt plug had been tormenting her all night…

...Or maybe it was because she felt like she had _two_ dicks in her right now instead of _one_.

Is this what double penetration felt like? She felt tighter, even to herself. And so much more _sensitive!_ As he slowly began thrusting into her, she felt him rub against places inside her she had never even known existed before now.

"Yash," she panted as he began to pick up his pace, and he growled lowly.

"Yeah...Call for me Baby...just like that," he encouraged, slapping her ass again as he began to piston his hips into hers. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. The playtime. He wanted her rough and hard and fucking _now_.

He reached down to grab a fistful of her thick, curly hair. He smirked at how oblivious she was until he gave it a sharp tug, making an unwarranted and indescribable keening sound escape her throat. He liked that. He wanted her to do it again...so he began tugging on her hair with every thrust of his hips, making her back arch and her breasts sway.

He could see it in the mirror over the sink. See her face contorted in a look of absolute bliss. See her nipples bounce. See the length of her neck exposed in a sign of complete and total submission.

It made him growl deeply in approval, and that made her gasp almost as if in reply. Syllables of his name spilled from her lips as he watched himself fuck her in the mirror.

Fucking music to his ears.

Fuck, she felt so damn _good_. He felt like they had just started, but she was so wet...her walls already trembling around him...Was she that close so soon?

The little tag around her neck jingled with every thrust he made, glimmering in the mirror and it made him remember the words he had read on it.

_If found, return to Daddy_

Return to Daddy, huh?

He moved the hand off her hip and ran the tip of his thumb along the crest of her ass, before gripping the base of her tail.

"If found, return to Daddy," he grunted, reminding her of the engraving she got on the tag on her neck. "Tell me Kags...Just who _is_ your Daddy?" he demanded, giving both her hair and her tail a firm tug - she gasped sharply, the dual sensation of pleasure and light pain leaving her aching for release.

She fell onto her elbows, her face pressing into the cold sink counter as much as he would allow her as he continued his relentless pace - pounding into her so hard she was almost worried she was going to break.

"Who's your Daddy, Kagome?" he repeated, giving her tail a sharp tug.

"Y-you a-AH!-are," she stuttered breathily, one hand coming to grasp the side of the sink.

"I didn't catch that... _who's your Daddy_?"

"Y-you are!"

"Not good enough, _Ka-go-me_ …" he taunted, his breath coming out in hot puffs as he panted. He could feel his orgasm quickly coming on, but he wanted _this_ first. He wanted to hear her say his name. Wanted to know that she belonged to _him_.

He pulled her hair back until she was standing, gripping her thigh and throwing her leg up onto the counter. He kept her head back on his shoulder, making her arch her back to keep that position, and he looked at them in the mirror again. He loved watching her tits move and bounce every time he pistoned his hips into hers.

The new angle made her already tight body tighten even more. Made him feel the tip of her butt plug against his cock. And she was going crazy from the sensations. She had never felt anything like it before. She felt like she was on the precipice of something _incredible_ , and this new angle...It was making his cock hit places in her she didn't know were possible.

She was a whimpering, mewling, hot mess, and a slave to him. His thumb gently caressed the skin of her thigh as it trembled, adjusting to the new position for the briefest of moments. Then she felt it slowly move up her thigh...across her hip bone...everywhere he touched her, her skin was scorched.

_"Who...Is...Your...Daddy...Kagome…"_

He demanded, his hand slowly inching its way north.

"You…" she whimpered, her voice pleading with him to touch her more. Fuck her harder.

He pulled on her hair again, making her arch her back further and her head dig deeper into his shoulder.

His hand kept moving upwards. Across her navel. Her ribs. She could feel his fingers graze the underside of her breast.

"Tell me."

"YOU!"

He gave her nipple a firm pinch, making her cry out before he flicked it. It was a combination of pleasure and pain she had never experienced before, and she was losing her fucking _mind_!

"Yash...Pl-please…"

"Please what?" he demanded.

"M-more...P-please…"

"More what?"

He gave her nipple another pinch before reaching across her chest to squeeze the other, watching himself with rapt attention. Her whole body was flushed. A fine sheen of sweat now covering every inch of her skin.

He wanted to lick her clean, but he wanted to finish this first.

Maybe after he came…

He loved lapping at her pussy when their combined juices were flowing out of it. He whimpered at the thought...his sack tightening almost _painfully_.

"Again…P-please..."

"Not until you tell me who your Daddy is…"

Fucking hell! Was he really still on about that?! His hand was inching its way down her body - closing in on her pussy as his cock continued to pump in and out of her. How he could still keep his head on enough to tease her was beyond both of them. Yet, the closer his hand came to her pussy, the clearer his intentions became. He was going to rub her throbbing clit, and she wanted him to too.

Only the closer his hand came, the slower it's progression became.

He was waiting for something.

"Inuyasha...Please…"

His hand was so close. He could see her clit in the mirror. He wanted to rub it. Finally send her over the edge. But not until he fucking got what he fucking wanted.

"Say my name," he prompted almost desparately. This guessing game was too much for her. She had been saying "you" this whole time...And she was too overcome with pleasure to read between the lines and figure out what was going on in his head. She needed a little push in the right direction.

"Tell me I'm your Daddy, _puppy_."

"You're my Daddy, Inuyasha…"

He gave them both what they wanted. His fingers dipped inside her dripping snatch, rubbing her clit with his thumb and his index finger, and that was all she needed. Her world burst, and with it...his own. Her walls quivered around his cock, her scream echoing off the walls of the small bathroom. There was no denying it. The people at the party heard. They probably heard all of it at this point.

He also knew that he didn't care.

Let them know. Let them hear that he had brought Kagome to the peak of pleasure. That she had done the same for him. That they belonged together - loved each other - and were unashamed of their desires and their passion for one another.

Let them all know that there was no taking her from him again, because she was _his_. She belonged to _him_.

The way she always had…

...and he, her.

He felt her gush over his cock, her juices pouring down his thighs as he released her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, slowing his movements as she came down from her high.

And _fuck_ what a high!

She had never cum like that before. She felt light headed. Her ears were ringing. And she was exhausted. She wished they were home so she could just roll over in bed, and he could spoon her. She loved being the little spoon to his big one...That sounded amazing right now.

But also, so did pizza…

Maybe what she really wanted was to have defrost that frozen pizza, then fall asleep in his arms.

Yeah.

That sounded good.

She felt him slowly - gently - ease her leg off of the counter so she stood almost on her own. She still needed his help, because her legs felt like jelly.

"Hey," he breathed, leaning his head down to kiss the tops of her shoulders, starting with the left before switching to the right. "You ok, Darling?" he prompted gently, holding her tightly to his body.

"Yeah," she swallowed, running a hand down her face. "Just...trying to process it all still. Fuck Yash...that was…"

"Intense? Amazing? Hot as hell? In the top ten for best sex of your life?"

"D? All of the above? And top five, by the way...I think the top is still the time you let me tie you up…"

"Mmmm...That _was_ a hell of a time," he agreed, remembering that night fondly. Her uncertainty. His willingness to let her experiment with him...It had opened them both up to a whole new world of pleasures and delights.

...And he couldn't wait for her to see what he had planned for Christmas…

But that wasn't something he was going to worry about right now. He had just barely finished this round. He wasn't going to start planning sex this far in advance _just_ yet when he still had a clean up job before him.

He lifted her onto the counter, spreading her legs and lapping up everything that spilled out of her pussy until she was clean despite having a sink right there. He did it because it felt like he was taking care of her, and he _loved_ taking care of her. He couldn't wait for the day when he didn't want to clean her though. The day he would be throwing her legs into the air to keep his release inside her body so they could start their family.

He hoped they had a girl...A perfect little copy of his wife...

But...again.

Things for the future.

He helped her shakily move off of the counter and redress before starting on himself, watching as she slumped against the bathroom sink. Inuyasha parted her legs, coming to stand between them as he cupped her face. She looked up at him through the fringe of her lashes, and he smiled tenderly down at her.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" he pressed, his thumb stroking her cheekbone.

"I do," she replied, a sweet, tired smile pulling her lips. "You know I feel the same way, right?"

"Course," he smirked. "Doubt you'd put in a butt plug for just anyone."

She lightly smacked his chest and he chuckled, grabbing it and kissing her knuckles.

"It was good...Never thought I'd like double penetration…"

It _was_ good.

She almost wondered what it would be like if it hadn't been a butt plug though. What it would be like if it were another penis moving inside her.

That wouldn't happen, however. She didn't want to be with anyone other than Inuyasha. Except maybe their mer-friend? But that would take some convincing from the other Kagome...And the logistics might be a nightmare.

God, could you imagine if he split in two though? A demon _and_ a human? What about _three_ of them, and they just...just…

"Kagome? I thought you had enough?"

A shiver ran up her spine at the thought, and she pushed her wild, crazy ideas to the side. As hot as that was, it was never going to happen, and she needed to calm down before they ended up going a second round in the bathroom.

They could wait until they got home, if they were really wanting round two.

"Yeah. Let's get home."

"You read my mind, Sweetheart," he smirked. "I want to put that collar of yours to good use."

She squeaked when he tapped her dog tag, a blush spreading across her face in response.

Put it to good use, huh?

She couldn't wait to see what he had in mind.

* * *

A/N:

Happy Halloween!

How many Easter Eggs did YOU catch?

Ps: If you like my work and what I do...consider voting for me at the Feudal Connection! TikTok Prank O'clock is up for best humor!


End file.
